


Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li

by theslashbunny (theplotbunny)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Interreligious relationship, Jewish!Chekov, M/M, This was still considered a "mixed marriage" back when my parents were married, Weddings? I love weddings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotbunny/pseuds/theslashbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel and Leonard compromised on a lot of things in their lives, but having a Jewish wedding ceremony was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ani L'Dodi V'Dodi Li

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosehiptea (TeaRoses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



> Originally written to fill a prompt over at the Let's Get Gay Married comment fic meme on Livejournal, July 2, 2011. The prompt was "Any characters, any fandom - Jewish wedding" and requested by rosehiptea. Finally posted here in honor of the SCOTUS decision released on 6/26/2015.

They’d compromised on a lot of things, but having a Jewish wedding was something that Leonard was happy to agree to. However, Pavel had then insisted on having the wedding outdoors in Georgia, in an attempt to combine their homes and heritages in their ceremony - just one more example of Pavel’s innate thoughtfulness and one of the many reasons Leonard loved him. And in a move that had earned him a tackle-hug from the excitable Russian, Leonard had agreed with the tradition of getting married at night – so Pavel could start their new life together under the stars he loved so much.

So, on a beautiful autumn evening in the garden on the McCoy family plantation, Leonard found himself standing under a handmade chuppah next to his betrothed and surrounded by their closest friends and family. 

Leonard knew he should be focusing on the rabbi’s words – in fact, he’d been dreading that he’d miss his cue for something. Getting married was nerve-wracking enough. Getting married in a different religious tradition and in an unfamiliar language? Absolutely terrifying.

But the rabbi’s words had faded into the background when Leonard had snuck a glance to his soon-to-be husband at his side. Earlier that afternoon had been the first time he’d seen Pavel in a week (a brilliant tradition, since Leonard had been snapping at everyone the past few stressful days and it had saved Pavel from becoming a target). Seeing him now, the young man was even more stunning. The light from the flickering torches and candles was dancing across his skin, reflecting in the gold in his curls and glinting off the metallic embroidery decorating his kippah. The grey-green eyes that Leonard loved so much were glistening and there was a bright smile on his young face. Even in the dark of night, Pavel Andreievich Chekov looked like he was glowing, brimming over with both happiness and an internal light that shown  
as brightly as any flame.

Leonard wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring, but Pavel noticed. The Russian glanced over and nudged him gently with his elbow. His smile grew wider and chuckles broke out through the gathered guests as Leonard jumped slightly and turned back to the rabbi to see eyebrows raised in amusement, a smile on his face, and a wine glass offered. Oh. Right. He was getting married _right now_. He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks as he took the glass and drank before handing it to the other groom. 

He did his best to pay attention as blessings were said, meanings explained, and advice given, but when he turned again to the young man drenched in golden light beside him, Len’s world shrank down until it consisted only of sage-colored eyes, the feel of a ring sliding onto his index finger and the sound of Pavel’s voice. He’d heard Pavel speak Russian before, that beautiful tenor gritting out pained curse words, shouting in triumph, whispering endearments and praise, and moaning out nonsense. But he’d never heard him speak in Hebrew. 

“Harei at mekudeshet lee b’taba’at zu k’dat Moshe v’Yisrael.” _Behold you are consecrated unto me, with this ring, according to the Law of Moses and Israel._

Even had he not known the meaning, it would still have been the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

He couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to his eyes and his world expanded to include Pavel’s soft, understanding smile and a long-fingered hand of which he knew every callous and crease reaching up to wipe away a droplet that had started its way down the older man’s cheek. 

It took him a second to compose himself enough to turn and take the ring that Jim was handing him, his blue eyes dancing in mirth but also containing dampness that he knew the younger man would never admit to. He turned back to his _almost_ -husband and slipped the gold ring onto his finger. 

Now, as a man, he was also supposed to state the same words that Pavel had just uttered, but since Leonard wasn’t actually Jewish, the rabbi had offered him a choice of what he wanted to say. Pavel had simply suggested something similar in Standard (since everyone knew that the only languages Leonard was fluent in were Standard, Medicine, and Sarcasm). But after long, _long_ hours of discussion and tutoring with a gleeful Nyota, who was now grinning and winking at him from behind his groom, he felt confident in the words that flowed from his mouth:

“Ani l’dodi v’dodi li.” 

Those pale eyes he would never grow tired of seeing widened in surprise before spilling over in happy tears.

_I am my beloved’s, and my beloved is mine._

The reading of the Ketubah was a blur to them both and they were officially married – in the eyes of the law and the eyes of G-d. Relief flowed through them and they leaned forward, foreheads resting together and eyes drifting closed as Jim’s voice (“Hey, I wasn’t elected treasurer of the Linguistic Club just ‘cause I’m pretty”) rose in the first of the Sheva Brachot, followed by Nyota’s as they took turns offering the seven blessings to the new couple. 

The world was once again focused - to the sounds of their two best friends’ voices raised in song, cool metal warming against hot fingers, curls tickling foreheads, and soft sighs of contentment. As the voices joined together for the last of the blessings, eyes opened and sage met hazel as the energy in the room ramped up in celebration. They were given another goblet of wine to share and smiled as they held hands and attempted to not break each other’s toes as they stomped on the glass placed at their feet. 

And finally, to cries of “Mazel tov!” and “Congratulations!”, the newlyweds stepped out from under their chuppah into the wide space under the sparkling night sky, and entered the rest of their lives _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the Let's Get Gay Married! comment fic meme can be found here: http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html
> 
> There are some fantastic entries, so please go check it out!


End file.
